Broken
by thedramaticlamb
Summary: The Cullen's hear about Bella being in the hospital fighting for her life and rush to save her... will they be in time? A story filled with suspense and sorrow, guarantee's to keep you on the edge of your seat.
1. Chapter 1

**-Broken-**

**-A/N-**

**Ello everyone, this story is going to be a bit sadder than usual, sorry. I promise it will be interesting though, so please read and review, but most of all enjoy!**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do ****NOT**** own ****twilight****, its ****plot****, or any of its ****original characters****. I only claim what is mine, which isn't much.**

**-Chapter one: A broken Spirit-**

**-Bella's pov-**

"Jake, please. I don't want to talk about it, just… drop it." I was standing on the crescent of First Beach, looking at the waves crashing onto the rocky shore. Jacob's deep husky voice sounded right behind me, "No. I'm not dropping it this time Bells. What does that damn bloodsucker have that I don't?!" I sighed, not really in the mood to have this discussion with Jacob right now. "Jake, I love him. I still love him, I'm sorry okay?" I glanced over my shoulder and tensed up when I saw Jacob shaking from head to toe like a tuning fork. "No. Not okay Bells. It's not okay." I turned to face him, "Jake. Calm down." He shook his head violently, "No Bells, I'm not going to calm down. What does he have that I don't?" He was yelling now, I wouldn't be surprised if Billy had heard him from his house. I stood up straighter, "My heart okay! He has my freaking heart and you don't! Damn it Jacob, why cant you just drop it!" I was screaming now, my hands curled into fists, my eyes stinging with tears.

Jacob growled, the sound was low and deadly, and then it hit me that I was in some extreme danger right then when Edward's voice called to me within my mind. _Bella, please calm down. You have to calm him down, please._ I shook my head slowly, "Jake I'm sorry." Jacob tensed up and took a step away from me, his eyes burning with hatred. Then he bent down into a crouch and pounced, halfway in midair Jacob burst into the huge russet wolf that I had come to know. I didn't even have time to scream as I realized he was pouncing at _me_, that Jacob was attacking _me_. So I just lifted my arms in a feeble attempt to protect myself. I was struck to the ground… hard, the breath ripped from my chest and I gasped to get air back into my lungs. It was useless though, because Jacob's claws were already digging into my chest, stomach, and my thighs. Leaving me crying out in pain. He was just about to slash into my throat when a streak of black appeared and tackled Jacob to the ground. Everything was getting fuzzy, and the smell of blood filled my senses. I tasted it in my mouth, which caused me to cough violently and spatter the rocks with blood. I turned over onto my stomach so I wouldn't choke on the sickly warm red liquid running out of my mouth, because I knew I was on the edge of unconsciousness.

I heard a murmur of voices, they were loud but I couldn't make out words. My vision started to blur and Edward was snarling in my mind, furious that I had been hurt in such a way. I let my head fall onto the rocks and allowed my eyes to slip closed, hoping that it wouldn't hurt for much longer.

**-Alice's pov-**

The TV was on the news, and some anchorwoman was prattling on about some meaningless story about a movie star being in the hospital because they drank too much and received a severe case of alcohol poisoning. I sighed as the woman announced that there would be a short commercial break, but her parting sentence caused me to tense in my seat and stare at the screen. "After the break we have a special broadcast on Ms. Isabella Swan, who as we speak fights for her life in the Forks Washington Hospital." It turned to some commercial about gum, but I couldn't focus. Isabella was in the hospital… and she was fighting for her life? In vain I hoped that it was a different girl and that it was just a strange coincidence. I highly doubted it, but I hoped for it. I waited through the commercials, my anxiety building up as each second of advertising passed. Finally the news came back on and immediately it flashed a picture of Bella. Our Bella, the Bella we left so that she would be safe.

I couldn't help it, I screamed… and I screamed loud. Everyone was darting into the living room then all shouting at me, asking what was wrong. Jasper came to my side, wincing as he felt my guilt, my sorrow, my grief, and my horror. "Alice, what's wrong, what did you see?" I shook my head and pointed to the TV screen, "Watch." I turned the volume up and stared at the screen intently, as if my life depended on it. Even Edward had joined us in the living room and as he read my thoughts the breath caught in his throat and he moved to sit right next to me, staring desperately at the screen.

The anchorwoman started the story, and my heart broke with each word she said. "Ms. Isabella Swan has been known to attract danger, but for the past year she has been fighting for her life time and time again," I stopped breathing as I realized that what she had said meant that she had been fighting for her life ever since we left, "Ms. Isabella Swan was struck with a severe case of depression when Mr. Edward Cullen and his family moved from the small town of Forks Washington. Dr. David Snow reported that Isabella was in a near catatonic state, refusing to eat; sleep; or even talk. Soon Isabella was admitted into the hospital in fear for her life, and was immediately put into intensive care." Edward was shaking as he watched, his eyes filled to the brim with tears he couldn't shed. I'm sure I was in the same state as I watched this woman tell us everything that had happened to poor Bella ever since we left. I returned my attention to the screen, desperate to learn more.

"Ms. Isabella was released from the hospital six months after the Cullen's disappearance, the doctors saying that she was still depressed but that they couldn't do anything else. Charlie Swan, police chief of Forks, worked fewer hours so that he could be there for Bella. Charlie reported that Isabella suffered from severe nightmares that caused her to scream in her sleep, causing her to wake up frequently. The Swans tried to live a normal life for four months before disaster struck again. Charlie Swan was killed by a bear that had plagued Forks Washington for months, Isabella was heartbroken for the loss of her father." Charlie was… dead? Oh god, god no… please no. I was taken over by sobs then, gluing my eyes to the screen, hoping that they would give us good news, any good news whatsoever.

"Ms. Isabella Swan refused to go live with her mother, Renee Dwyer, in Jacksonville Florida. Ms. Swan said that Forks was her home now and she wasn't leaving. Charlie had left everything to Isabella including his house. Isabella remained living there, in what seemed to be on a track to recovery when disaster struck again. The same bear that murdered her father has sent Isabella to the hospital, where she is in the Intensive Care Unit. Only family members are being permitted to see Isabella and doctors fear that she may not be with us for much longer." I didn't want to hear anymore, I needed to see Bella, and I needed to see her now.

I stood up from the couch and darted to the door, running for the Volvo. Edward was right behind me and as soon as our doors were closed Edward was peeling out of the driveway. I glanced out of the back window to see everyone darting for his or her cars, rushing to catch up with us. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples slowly, trying to erase the images flashing through my mind. I kept seeing us arriving at the hospital, sometimes we would be too late, and sometimes we would get there just in time to save her. It was hectic, but every time I saw the one of us being too late Edward sped the car up, desperate to see Bella again.

I just hoped that we would be there in time, and that we could save Bella's life.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Broken-**

**-A/N-**

**Dear gawd you guys are amazing! I received a lot more reviews than I expected for just the ****first chapter**** so you guys get kudos. Now I promised some of you that I would explain some things, so here I go.**

**The news broadcast is showing because in Edwards town there isn't much news. He lives in a small town in the Olympic Peninsula but ****NOT**** Forks.**

**The reporter knows all of these things about Bella because people ****told**** her these things. If you read it more carefully it says ****who**** exactly told her which things.**

**The wolves ****DID NOT**** kill Charlie, the culprit will be revealed soon, I promise.**

**Keep reading and the mystery will be solved!**

**Oh and to those of you who requested Edward's pov to see how he was coping, here you go. Thanks for reading guys.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do ****NOT**** own ****twilight****, its ****plot****, or any of its ****original characters****. I only claim what is mine, which isn't much.**

**-Chapter two: Saving Bella-**

**-Edward's pov-**

I simply could not believe this. Had my efforts been in vain, had I left in order to protect Bella only to thrust her into more danger? This was _not_ how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to live a blissfully happy life, a normal _human_ life. Free from all the stress and worry of the mystical world, but instead my beautiful Bella was in a hospital thanks to some weak and feeble _bear_. I was not supposed to be rushing back to Forks, pushing the limits of my poor Volvo, in the pouring rain so that I could _save her life_. She wasn't supposed to be on the edge of death! This just wasn't how it was supposed to be.

I growled as another flash of us being too late to save Bella went through Alice's mind, my poor sister was trembling from her visions. I thrust my foot down on the gas pedal, coaxing every ounce of speed that I could from my car. The scenery was a blur, and everything around me was meaningless besides the fact that I was on my way to see Bella. My Bella. I could picture her perfectly, her voice that always sounded like silk, her beautiful brown eyes, her long mahogany brown hair, her slender figure. She was the very essence of perfection and I was an absolute idiot for leaving her. I could have saved her from that damn bear. I could have killed it easily and kept her from harm, but no I had to be in the boring little town of Winthrop Washington. **(A/N: this is a real town)**

I swear I was going to kill every damn bear within a hundred miles of Forks.

**-Bella's pov-**

I opened my eyes to see that I was immersed in a sea of white; everything in the small little room I was laying in was stark white. The floor, the walls, the lights, the bed sheets… you name it and I'm pretty sure it was white. I groaned, unfortunately realizing that I was in a hospital. Peachy. I sat up to get a better look around the room but gasped in pain as fire coursed through my chest, stomach, and legs. I collapsed back onto the bed and then slightly lifted the sheets to see that I resembled a mummy. Wrapped from my chest to my ankles in crisp white bandages. Well… isn't that lovely.

I was gasping for air due to the lovely pain still stinging in my torso, and my heart monitor – which I oh so gladly found out I was attached too – was beeping a little faster than it should have been. Frankly, I was freaking out. What the hell happened to me? Why was I in the hospital? I tried to remember the last thing I saw before I had obviously passed out. I remembered standing on First Beach with Jake… and he was asking what Edward had that he didn't. The heart monitor sped up as I thought of Edward, the ache in my chest pulsing with my frantic heartbeats. I took a few shuddering deep breaths, and made myself focus. Jake was getting upset… and then… god what the hell happened! I closed my eyes to help me remember, I pictured me and Jake standing there.

I remembered that we were yelling. Screaming at the top of our lungs actually, it was sort of frightening the way he was shaking like that. I remembered Edward's voice calling to me, telling me to calm Jake down. I was confused, and then I was on the ground. How did I get there? My head swam as I tried to think of what happened to me, my head felt like it was going to explode. I took another deep breath and gave up it was pointless… I just couldn't remember. I lay in my little hospital bed and tried to relax, willing each part of my body to still. Some time during that my eyes drift closed, not wanting to open again. I was just drifting off to sleep as the door opened and a husky voice whispered my name, but it was too late and I had already started to dream.

I was standing on the crescent of First Beach, and Jake was yelling at me. He was demanding that I tell him what Edward had and he didn't. I was getting aggravated that he just wouldn't drop the subject, so I spun around and my hands balled into fists, screaming something at the top of my lungs… something about my heart.

_I was afraid all of the sudden as Jacob took a slow step back though; shaking his head slowly, almost as if I was dreading what was going to happen next. Jacob crouched in front of me; he was shaking so badly that it had my own hands trembling in fear. I realized what had happened to me then, I remembered that Jacob had attacked me, but unlike the last time… when Jacob leapt into the air at me and turned into the snarling russet wolf._

I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could this time, and when I was knocked to the ground everything went... white.

I jolted upright in my bed, still screaming at the top of my lungs, but when the pain struck me once again I collapsed onto the cool white sheets gasping for air. I heard someone calling my name, their voice frantic, and I felt something extremely hot on my hand. My eyes darted to my bedside to stare into the eyes of Jacob Black. I tried to scream again, but Jacob's hand clamped down on my mouth. "Bells! Bells its okay! Its me… its Jake." I jerked my face away from his hand and tore my hand from his grip. "That's exactly why I was screaming Jake," Surprisingly my voice was bitter, cold, and razor sharp. He recoiled as if I had slapped him, but I'm sure that my words had hurt him more than me slapping him would have.

He actually looked like he was about to cry but I didn't care, he had _hurt_ me… he had wanted to _kill_ me. "Bells, you know I didn't mean to… to hurt you, right?" What? Did he seriously just ask me if I knew that he didn't mean it? I just glared at him, refusing to answer his ridiculous question. He was so hurt over this, it almost made me feel bad for him… _almost_. "Bells, I-I'm so sorry. I lost control, it was only for a second but I lost it. I'm sorry." I stared at him in disbelief. "Jacob, you try to _kill me_, you even send me to the god damn hospital, and your brilliant excuse is that you only lost control for a _second_?! A second was all it took Jacob! A freaking second sent me to this god damn hell hole!" He winced at my words but I didn't care anymore, I just wanted him to go away. He reached his hand out and firmly grabbed my wrist, which was sore from being thrown onto the rocks. "Bella, I said I'm sorry. What else do I have to do?!" I ripped my hand away, not caring that it stung my skin with the quick movement. "Don't fucking touch me Jacob. You want to know what you can do?" He nodded immediately, so I decided to give him an answer. "Leave."

He set his jaw and crossed his arms, "I'm not leaving until you forgive me Bella." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Oh really now?" He nodded, confident in his abilities to fight me off. I smiled sweetly before reaching over and pressing the button for the nurse. Jacob leant back in his seat, obviously not moving from his spot… or so he thought. The nurse walked in, her curly red hair shining in the light, her jade green eyes showing concern. "Do you need something Ms. Swan?" I nodded and smiled genuinely towards the nurse, pointing to Jacob. "Get him out of my room." I heard Jacob gasp and I looked over to see his eyes wide and his hands balled into fists. I grinned as the nurse walked over to Jacob, "Bye."

After Jacob was unwillingly escorted out of my room I gave the nurse instructions to not allow him to visit me any more. She quickly agreed and rushed to tell the front desk clerk, I smiled softly to myself in victory. Although I was still furious with Jacob for expecting me to forgive him for what he did I found myself utterly bored. Why couldn't _someone_ save me from this hellhole, I'd settle for almost _anyone_ really, just as long as they got me out. I strummed my fingers against the bed, desperate for some form of entertainment.

After what I supposed were minutes – even though they _felt_ like hours – a blonde nurse walked into my room. Her eyes were a steely gray and her hair was coiled tightly into a bun at the nape of her neck. She could have been very beautiful, except for the fact that she had an ice-cold attitude. She didn't even spare me a glance as she checked my monitors and then jotted something down before turning to me. "I'm going to change your bandages." Oh lovely, six words, goodie for me I'm a lucky one. The nurse walked to my bedside and began swiftly removing the bandages on my chest, the quick movement she did it in caused each wound to sting and every muscle to ache. I closed my eyes and tried to keep from wincing as she removed the bandages completely, almost ripping them off her movements were so quick. After she properly disposed of the soiled bandages she began rewrapping me tightly in new ones. The breath caught in my throat as she wound the bandage around my chest, and I assumed that this was where the injuries were the worst. She abruptly finished wrapping me up and then left the room. I grimaced towards the closed door, and then tried to lay back down – the nurse made me sit up when she changed my bandages – but as soon as I lay down there was a stabbing sensation in my chest. I was gasping for air and several agonizing moments passed.

The pain was still there, making its presence known, and my breath was coming in ragged breaths that just shot a more intense pain through me. Black spots started to invade my vision and I was starting to get incredibly dizzy. I was faintly aware of a door opening, and then a frantic voice while a tube was shoved down my throat. I fought against unconsciousness as I noticed that I was being moved. I listened to the buzz of frantic voices and fought against my heavy eyelids. I was pretty sure that the voices were so frantic because of me, so I thought that something must be wrong. I wanted to stay up and find out what had happened, but my lids were so heavy and the black spots swimming in my vision made it pointless to try and keep them open. I let my eyes drift shut and then everything just slipped away. The last thing I heard was a velvet smooth whisper within the confines of my mind whisper two beautiful words to me. _Hold on._

**-Alice's pov-**

There was a hospital hallway, I recognized it from where Carlisle had worked and I knew it was in Forks Hospital. There were several doctors and nurses rushing a stretcher down the hall, shouting things about the patient's condition. She had several broken ribs, and one of them had punctured her lung as she tried to lie down in the hospital bed. One doctor in particular seemed to be more distraught than the others, mumbling something about how he could have prevented this if he had examined her on schedule. He desperately tried to talk to the patient but it was clear that they were unconscious; a tube shoved down their throat was forcing their breathing.

Then I saw the patient, her mahogany brown hair fanned out around her on the pillow under her head, her eyelids closed, her skin a deathly pale. I would have thought she was one of us if I couldn't hear her heart beating thanks to the monitor she was hooked up to. It was beating steadily, but slowly. They rushed Bella past a door that read 'Surgery: Personnel Only.' The clock showed it was noon.

I was dazed only for a moment by my sudden change of surroundings, how the hectic hospital hallway changed to the interior of the speeding Volvo. How the sound of the doctors frantic shouts, the sound of the machine forcing Bella to breathe, and the sound of the mechanical beeping of the machine mimicking Bella's slow yet steady heartbeat were replaced by the constant drum of the rain splattering on the windows, and Edward's unneeded breaths. I had stopped breathing when the vision began, and now I was too shocked to start up again. Bella had a punctured lung. Oh god, I hoped we were in time. I would change her myself in the middle of the crowded hospital if I had to… but I just had to save her.

Edward had just finished looking at my vision through my thoughts and his hands tightened on the steering wheel, his foot pressing even harder on the gas pedal. My eyes darted to the clock on the Volvo's dashboard then, it was just now turning 12:00. We were almost to Forks, and we could save her. I would save her. I pulled my phone out and hit the speed dial for Carlisle's cell. I could see my plan work out, but I needed to let each person know what his or her part in it was. Carlisle's cell rang once before my father figure's unusually distressed voice answered. "Hello Alice." I sighed and glanced out of the window to see we were about to enter the city limits of Forks. "Carlisle, Bella has a punctured lung. I need you to go into the surgery ward and somehow get every male worker out of there. Emmett will take care of the rest. Then I need you to get Bella out of there using an emergency exit that leads outside. Its either this or we let Bella… die. Will you do it?" Carlisle answered in a heartbeat. "Of course." I heard the Mercedes engine rev and I knew he was going to push its limits just like Edward was pushing the Volvo.

I hung up then and dialed the speed dial for Rose; I waited impatiently for it to ring twice before my sister's voice came on over the line. It was distressed and concerned, which totally caught me off guard, Rose was actually worried about Bella. That made this whole plan easier. "What is it Alice?!" She snapped at me but I didn't care. "Rose Bella has a punctured lung and if we don't get her out of there so we can change her she's going to die." There was a tense moment of silence, and I was almost worried that she hung up on me before she whispered. "What do you need me to do." I smiled, grateful that she was willing to help. "All right, at the back of the building there is an emergency exit that leads into the surgery ward, and oddly enough there is a guard stationed there. I need you to 'dazzle' the guard so that Carlisle can get out of there with Bella safely. Can you do it?" Rose scoffed, "Consider the guard thoroughly dazzled." I could tell she hung up then, a faint clicking noise sounded over the line so I hung up.

I dialed the speed dial for Jasper and waited for half a ring, "What do you need me to do?" I could hear Rose in the background so I knew he was riding with her and Emmett. "Hey Jazz, okay so inside the ward there is an observatory room above it with full-length windows looking down into the surgery. I need you to clear out that room." He paused for a moment, contemplating on how to do it, before agreeing. "All right, consider it done. Love you Alice." I smiled, despite our situation, "Love you too. Now hand the phone to Emmett." I heard a faint rustling before Emmett spoke into the phone, his voice uncharacteristically forlorn and distraught. "What's my job Alice?" I sighed, "I need you to clear the female workers out of the surgery ward. Carlisle is getting the male workers out I just need you to take care of the two nurses." I didn't even have to wait, "Piece of cake. I'll see you there."

I hung up and dialed for Esme, she answered halfway through the first ring, "Yes Alice dear?" I smiled at my mother's voice, a comfort to me even now. "I need you to run to the house and set it up for when Bella gets there." She sighed in relief, "Of course dear." I hung up and turned to Edward. "You know what to do?" He sighed and nodded, "Be ready to run Bella to the house. I know. I got it handled." I nodded and then sank back into my seat, this all had happened in a few seconds and we were about to arrive at the hospital. I prepared myself to throw the hissy fit required to distract most of the personnel so that none of my family had a chance of being caught.

I was going to make sure we saved my best friend.

**-Carlisle's pov-**

We were all parking in the hospital parking lot now, the tires screaming in protest of being forced to stop. We all jumped out of the cars, frantic to get in our positions. Rosalie and Edward murmured a quick goodbye before slipping away and darting behind the building, and Jasper rushed inside to make it to the observatory. Alice walked inside with Emmett and myself, and I immediately walked up to the desk clerk. "Good morning June, I know I don't necessarily work here anymore but one of my patient is about to go into surgery and I need to be there. Do you think we could get two of the clearance badges?" June looked dazed, nodding dumbly before handing over two badges. I wasn't totally convinced that she knew what she had just agreed to but I certainly wasn't going to stand around to find out.

I ushered Emmett down the hall, shoving the badge into his hands as I jogged towards the surgical ward. A few of the nurses called out my name in shock, but I didn't stop to explain my appearance, I needed to get into the surgery and quickly. I ducked quickly through a door that led into the large surgical prep room. Nurses were darting about, doctors were gearing up, and interns were fumbling with their scrubs as they tried to suit up correctly. I quickly started to dress, ignoring the shocked look on some of the intern's faces. "Emmett, get dressed. Now!" I hissed under my breath, to low for any human to hear. Emmett's eyes widened and then he quickly grabbed a pair of scrubs, trying to dress as quickly as he dared to in front of so many humans. One of the nurses saw my face and smiled, "Dr. Cullen! What are you doing back, your family moved to LA didn't they?" I nodded as I plastered a smile onto my face, "Yes we did move, but we're back temporarily. Esme didn't take a liking to life in such a big city, so we came back until we can find a more appropriate place to live. I am so glad she decided to come back though, a patient that I'm very close to is being into surgery and I need to be there for it." My words were rushed, but I was currently snapping on the gloves and headed for the door. Of course the nurse was used to this and smiled before nodding, "Yes well welcome back Dr. Cullen."

I paused briefly at the door and the nurse opened it immediately for me, and then I darted through the door. "Emmett!" I heard a low mumbling noise and then my son was jogging through the halls alongside me. "Don't worry I didn't get lost or anything, you know dad I haven't gone to medical school right?" I chuckled, "Yes well you're there to clear the room of the female employees. I can take care of the rest." Emmett nodded, completely serious for once. We came up to the surgery ward doors and I pushed it open with my elbow, striding immediately into the room.

The buzz of machines was a familiar sound, the smell of blood wavering around the room. I walked up to the surgical table and froze for a moment as I saw Bella – who I considered my daughter – laying so delicately on the table. She looked so absolutely fragile that it was scary, her skin was a deathly pale, there were light lavender shadows underneath her eyes, and her breathing was being forced by a machine. She lay there limp as Dr. Gerandy worked to stitch up the lung that had been ripped by one of her broken ribs, the ribs had already been set in place and I could tell they would heal perfectly. Her lung on the other hand, was in bad shape. The rip was vicious, cutting through almost half of her lung, leaving a gaping hole in the delicate tissue. Dr. Gerandy looked up at me, "Carlisle?! I thought you were in LA?" I nodded briefly before taking another step closer to Bella, my daughter. "I was, if you don't mind I'll take over Ms. Swan's surgery. June said she needed you at the front desk ASAP." Dr. Gerandy studied me for a moment, but then nodded quickly as he relayed the information of her injuries and her surgery to me.

I nodded before the doctor slipped from the room, there were only three other employees in the room besides Emmett and myself and it would be easy to clear the room. I looked to a shaky male intern, his hands absolutely trembling as he stared at Bella and listened to her heartbeat slow. He looked up towards the ceiling when an announcement sounded over the speakers. "All available personal report to the emergency lobby. All available personal report to the emergency lobby." I looked to the two male interns in the room. "Go, I have this pretty much covered." They looked hesitant but soon they rushed off to report to the emergency that I'm sure Alice had caused. I glanced over my shoulder towards Emmett, who was seducing the female intern into leaving with him. As soon as I saw the female turn towards the door and walk out of the room with Emmett my eyes shot up to the observatory.

Jasper stood there looking down on Bella horror-struck, but he was alone so I started sewing up her lung at a vampire's speed. Seconds passed and her lung was securely sewed up, it would last her three days at the most, but that was all she needed. Then I rushed to close the skin on her chest that had been cut open to perform the surgery in the first place. After I had that done I gently removed the tube from her throat, listening to the shallow sound of her breathing. I swept her into my arms and walked to the emergency door, disarming the alarm before stepping outside. Rose was just leading a guard around a corner, and Edward was running out of the trees towards Bella. He took her from my arms and looked down at her, looking helpless as he saw how weak she was. "Edward run as fast as you can, you'll have to bite her as soon as you make it to the house." He looked up to me, panic in his eyes, but nonetheless he nodded before darting into the thick forest.

I ran back into the surgery ward and cleared the surgical gear, wiping any trace of Bella's surgery away. Then I walked out of the room and looked over to where Emmett had the female intern cornered, his lips inches from hers. As soon as he saw me my son pulled away and walked to my side and followed me down the corridor. He chuckled, "Poor girl never had a chance." I sighed, shaking my head slowly as I walked to the front desk. June looked up and smiled, "Hello Dr. Cullen how may I help you?" I smiled, a lot less stressed now that I knew Bella was with Edward. "June what room number is Ms. Swans charts at?" June clicked away at her computer, her eyes darting expertly over the screen. "Uhm, room 206. Why?" I smiled mournfully, I have to record the time of death." Her smile immediately fell, a haunting look creeping into her eyes, "Ms. Swan is… gone?" I nodded, making sure to look like I was grieving. "There wasn't anything that could be done."

June nodded sadly before turning her attention to someone who was impatiently tapping on the counter. I took that as my cue to leave and walked down the hallway towards room 206. Emmett followed behind me, a horrified panic taking his expression over, "She isn't really dead is she?" I sighed and shook my head slightly, and Emmett immediately grinned, satisfied that his little sister was all right. After tampering with Bella's charts and files, making it appear as if she was dead, I left the room with Emmett following close behind me. We walked into the lobby and saw Jasper and Alice standing there with a very ticked off nurse scolding Alice. She looked up and saw me, smiling sweetly before skipping to my side and pecking me on the cheek. "Daddy! Please tell this nurse that I didn't mean to cause such a problem, I only wanted to see you." I looked at her, a bit confused but I quickly reassured the nurse that there wasn't a need to worry.

After we made it outside we found Rosalie leaning against her BMW looking quite pleased with herself. Alice giggled, "Ah Rose you didn't have to tease him, just dazzle him." Rosalie shrugged before hopping into the driver's seat of her car, speeding off towards the house. Alice and Jasper piled into the Volvo so that Alice could drive it home for Edward, and Emmett got into his Jeep. After they had sped off I slid into the Mercedes, suddenly anxious to see how Bella was doing and if she had woken up yet. Soon Bella would be my daughter in ever sense of the word, if she would take Edward back, and personally I couldn't wait.

**Sorry for the tease guys, but I totally didn't notice that I put up the wrong chapter up! Hopefully you'll like this one better, Bella chews Jake out more and then the Cullen's go all James Bond at the hospital. Oh and please don't kill me for what happens to Jake in the next couple of chapters. I don't hate him… I just don't like him. Sorry Team Jacob! I love you guys, thanks for reading!**

**-Kara Marie Hale**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Broken-**

**-A/N-**

**Thanks for all the great reviews and for all the great advice. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating but there's been a lot of stuff happening and I had absolutely no time to write.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do ****NOT**** own ****twilight****, its ****plot****, or any of its ****original characters****. I only claim what is mine, which isn't much.**

**-Chapter three: A mournful immortal-**

**-Edward's pov-**

I darted into the house, making sure not to jostle Bella in my rushed movements. Esme was standing at the bottom of the steps, pacing slightly, and her expression relaxed as she saw me. "Oh! Edward, Carlisle's office is all set up—" I didn't stop to listen to the rest, I just ran up the stairs and then into my fathers office, laying Bella on the hospital bed that Carlisle kept on hand just in case. I was barely distracted by having her with me again, being able to touch her, and being able to smell her… but I was still focused on the task at hand.

I could still smell the morphine in her system, and it was more than enough for me to bite her, so I leaned forward and placed my lips at her neck. "I love you." I don't know why I whispered that, she was still asleep from the anesthetics, but I felt I had to say it. I closed my eyes and bit into her neck secretly hoping that I was strong enough not to kill her myself. Her blood was sweet, the sweetest thing I've ever tasted… but I pulled away and bit the other side of her neck, then both of her wrists, and then her ankles, her hips, where her arm met her shoulder… every place I could think of too help the venom spread. "Esme hand me that needle… no not that one, the metal one." My mother swiftly handed it to me, curiosity dwelling in her compassionate eyes. I let my venom fill the needle and then without letting myself think too much about it, thrust it directly into Bella's heart.

I took two steps back, my breathing shaky, and I could see from my reflection that traces of ruby were invading my eyes… but none of that mattered, the only thing that mattered was the sound of Bella's heart pushing the venom through her body. Alice stepped into the room then, completely relaxed. "She's going to make it."

**-Alice's pov-**

The transformation was a slow process, and sometimes I wondered if we had actually saved her, but I was comforted in the fact that my visions of her only grew stronger with every minute that passed. I was curious as to why she didn't move… didn't scream, didn't even open her eyes. Everyone had always told me that the conversion was painful, something you couldn't help but to beg for death or to at least cry out in agony. Yet Bella lay motionless on the table… so it couldn't be that bad, could it? I mean… I don't remember my transformation. I couldn't have been in that much pain without remembering it… could I?

I will admit though, the reason I couldn't remember the pain of the venom could be due to my human life. After James had tracked Bella, he gave her some useful information on my past, on who I used to be. My full name was Mary Alice Brandon, and my family had admitted me to a mental asylum when I confessed that I could see the future… only brief glimpses and vague premonitions, but it was enough. Back then, the punishment for being mentally insane was the electric chair… and apparently I spent a lot of my time in that chair… being shocked time and time again for something that wasn't even a mental illness. I suppose that's why I don't remember the pain, I was used to it. It was said that I didn't even realize what was happening to me, I just thought I was being shocked….

The thought of my past made me shudder. I shook it from my mind, focusing on Bella instead, although I knew there would be no change in her since the last time I payed enough attention to check on her.

In my opinion, these three days couldn't pass fast enough.

**-Jasper's pov-**

I walked outside, trying to escape the tense emotional atmosphere that surrounded my home. Bella had only been here for a couple of hours… and already I felt like I was dieing… no one knew that she was in pain, no one but me. I couldn't bring myself to tell them though, Edward was grasping to the hope that she wasn't in pain… that she didn't have to go through what we did to gain a life in immortality, it was keeping my brother sane. And Alice… she comforted herself with the fact that Bella wasn't suffering, that maybe she could forgive herself for not seeing the torment our separation from her would bring to Bella. Of course, no one blamed Alice, but she blamed herself. She was wracked with guilt… but every time she looked at Bella the guilt disappeared, and hope overtook her. I couldn't take that away from them.

I would have to speak with Carlisle about not making any more transformations with the morphine though. It didn't seem to be helping her, just everyone around her… which if I thought about it fit my sister's personality perfectly. She never wanted to hurt anyone else, and it drove her to the brink of insanity when we were put into "danger" because of her. What she didn't know is that everyone enjoyed protecting her, for the most part, and we got an unexplained thrill from the adrenaline rush Bella always seemed to bring with her. She was unique in many ways, but her emotional climate… it was exhilarating. I had restrained myself before, because the scent of her blood was too great a temptation for me to risk her life, but now that she was becoming one of us I highly doubted I would be able to feel the gravitational pull her emotions created. She was truly happy with out family… and everything she said was genuine. It was odd to say the least.

I sighed, glancing behind me at the house… unnerved that I couldn't detect a single positive emotion. Well, that was a lie… of course everyone felt love, but it was overshadowed by the sorrow and the guilt that seemed to plaster the walls of our home. I ran my hand through my hair, heading back towards the house to see if I could at least attempt to calm some of them down. If not, I'd be sucked in eventually, and I don't think I could handle that.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Broken-**

**-A/N-**

**Hey guys! I am so glad that I already have alerts and everything, I was a little worried since this was Kara's story and what not! But now that that's settled I'm really stoked for this story! Kara told me what she had planned for it and I agree, since Renesmee won't get a chance to make her début in this story then I think it's only right that we get to have a little fun with Jake. Sorry Team Jacob! Read and review guys, and in the words of Kara… most of all enjoy. :)**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Do I own Twilight? Haha…. In my dreams. No, really… in my dreams. **

**-Chapter four: Awakening-**

**-Alice's pov-**

Everyone was in Carlisle's office, listening to the frantic last heartbeats of our sister… our Bella. She looked beautiful in the clothes I had put her in, since I just couldn't stand to see her in the hospital gown anymore… it reminded me of my failure. Edward was holding her hand, stroking the back of her palm with his thumb when Bella's back arched and then slumped back to the bed. When her back was lying flat again… her heartbeat was gone.

"It's time. Everyone, it's time!" Then my family was gathered in my father's office… all of us staring at Edward and Bella, just like in my vision. He was holding her hand, stroking the back of her palm with his thumb as her heart raced to it's last beat, and then her back arched. As she slumped back to the table, her heartbeat got to the point where it almost sounded like once continuous noise, you could barely hear the distinction between the different pulses of her heart. Then, as she lay on the table again, her heart fumbled over one last beat… and then there was silence. We all tensed and waited for her to awaken.

**-Bella's pov-**

I think I've died… or at least I'm pretty sure I'm dead. I can't hear my heart anymore… so surely that means I've died. Crap. I could still breathe though, and I could taste the sweetest scents. The strongest though was like sunshine… honey… and lilacs all in one glorious combination, although that description wasn't exact. It was intoxicating. So maybe this is heaven… I hear angel's voices. A velvet voiced angel was the closest though, and he was murmuring my name… begging for me to be okay. I didn't like hearing the distress in his voice, it was unsettling and no one as beautiful as him should have to suffer through any type of pain. Well, I didn't know if he was beautiful, but I thought it was safe to assume that he was judged on his voice.

Another voice said my name, and I decided that I should at least try and listen to what they were saying. "Oh god, did we kill her? I mean, we were in time. I know that we were in time because I still see her. Then what's wrong? This isn't supposed to happen is it?" Someone exhaled sharply. "No it's not supposed to happen! I did something wrong… I must have. Oh Bella forgive me. I love you. Please be all right." His voice sounded so broken, and I wanted to tell him that he did nothing wrong, there wasn't anything he could do to prevent my death. There wasn't anything anyone could do. "Maybe you should poke her…" There was a smacking sound, shortly followed by a loud "Ow! Damn, I was just trying to help!" I fought the urge to smile… there was something awfully familiar about all of these voices. Such lovely angels. "She isn't a _bear_ you idiot. Poking her won't make her wake up and growl at you." I couldn't help it then, I smiled. It was entertaining to hear the angels bicker… I almost didn't want to move, didn't want to open my eyes. I felt something poke me in the side, followed by an angry growl beside me and another smacking sound. "Sorry! I just had to try it."

Then there was a small squeal. "She's smiling. That's good isn't it? She's smiling, I mean that can't be a bad thi—" The lovely voice was interrupted by his voice, the angels. "Alice will you _please_ be quiet? Please!" …Alice? The delicate, beautiful, graceful voice belonged to Alice? No, no that was impossible… because if Alice was here… "Well, I am just curious Edward. You know, you could be a lot nicer. She's important to me to you know. And I've never see a transformation before so I have no earthly idea what's going on. I mean, obviously she's a vampire but what if…" I didn't listen to the rest. I couldn't. I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown anyway. I couldn't be in heaven. They don't torture people in heaven, which means I'm in hell. Great. I'm in hell.

I groaned, causing the angels – I couldn't bring myself to call them demons – to stir. "Oh! Did you hear that? That's good right? It has to be, she made a noise!" Everyone ignored Alice though, and I could hear them getting closer to me. Edward leaned over me, his intensified scent fanning into my face. "Bella, love? Bella if you can hear me can you just… squeeze my fingers. Please." His hand slipped into mine, and it freaked me out a little. He wasn't cold… he was warm. _Well, you are in hell. _That was true, so I guess new Edward couldn't be cold. I squeezed his fingers anyway, not able to deny him anything. He sighed, "Oh Bella… oh thank god." His head rested on my shoulder then, and I could feel him press a kiss to my shoulder. "I'm dead aren't I?" My whispered words echoed slightly in the now silent room, and I had to open my eyes. I could smell them, but I couldn't even hear them breathing anymore, so it calmed me when I could see them in all of their perfected glory.

Edward sat up, staring into my eyes. "What do you mean, you're dead..?" Emmett rolled his eyes, obviously finding his brothers question stupid. "She means, is she dead. And of course you're dead Bells! Just not in the gone-forever-and-ever kind of way… more in the you're-dead-but-your-alive kind of way." Emmett grinned, obviously proud of himself and his answer while Edward just rolled his eyes. "Bella, love… you're not dead. We saved you." I sighed, the hole in my chest burning slightly now that I could look at Edward… feel him here with me, and still know that he didn't love me. I shook my head slightly to myself, hell was crueler than I thought. I mean, they were torturing me with my greatest dream… my most pined after fantasy. To be with Edward, and to be a vampire like him and his family. I would admit though, the Cullen's were all so much more beautiful than I remembered… so very beautiful. I didn't realize I had been talking out loud to myself, but apparently I had been speaking my thoughts out loud, which was kind of embarrassing.

"Bella, do you think you're in… hell?" The new Edward stared into my eyes, a vast pool of pain lying beneath the curiosity. "Well, uhm… I'd have to be. I mean, I know you have to repay for your sins in hell and everything, but I didn't quite know that they would just torture me with the one thing I wanted most but could never have. It's actually really cruel if you think about it." Emmett was trying not to laugh now, and Edward looked worried. The hole in my chest felt as if someone was taking a serrated knife to it, making the edges jagged. Alice sat beside Edward on the bed. "When they wake up… do they usually think that they're dead?" Her whisper was quiet, and I _almost_ couldn't hear it… almost. "I only think I'm dead because of the evidence." I was pouting now, arms crossed over my chest and my bottom lip jutting out slightly. A ghost of a smile pulled at Edward's lips. "And what might that evidence be?" I sighed, not wanting to explain this… because I wasn't sure if I could without breaking down. "Well… first of all, I was in the hospital in the intensive care unit. Second, I can't hear my heart beating which is a pretty good way to tell if you've died. Third, you all are here. Fourth, you've said that you loved me… and that can't be true because, well because when you left me in the woods you said that you _didn't_ love me, and that you didn't want me. And so, this all must be a hallucination, a very nice hallucination but a hallucination nonetheless. It's kind of like when I jumped off the cliff… I heard Edward's voice then too. Then I started drowning and I saw him, although he was angry with me for dieing, but then someone saved me. Or like when I ride my motorcycle, I hear Edward's voice then too…" I let my ranting trail off, only because Edward looked like he was in a great deal of pain… and he kind of looked angry too.

Alice turned to him, "What did you say to her when we left?" Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose just like he used to. "I said what was necessary for her to let me go. Although I never said I didn't love her… she just assumed that." I tilted my head, watching them argue. "Well that was just idiotic Edward." He snapped his eyes opening, glaring at her. "Like I don't know that? The love of my existence thinks she's died and that she's _hallucinating_ that we're here. Do you think that I don't know that I've screwed up? She thinks that I honestly don't love her!" The hole in my chest ripped itself open listening to him say that, and I wrapped my arms more tightly around myself. Alice glanced at me and then stared at Edward again. "Well obviously she isn't hallucinating. So we just have to prove it to her. Somehow…" Edward sighed again, "This is Bella we're talking about. Do you really think that she isn't just as stubborn as when we left? I don't think we're going to be able to convince her unless she _wants_ to be convinced." Esme stepped up then, speaking in her soft compassionate voice. "We just need to show her that we care about her. That we aren't going to hurt her anymore and that we're never leaving her again." Edward nodded, "I should have just gone to Italy…" I sat there for a moment, a long forgotten conversation between Edward and I playing through my mind. About the Volturi. And death. I gasped, "No."

I didn't know what I was doing but suddenly Edward was on the floor and I was on top of him. I narrowed my eyes, "You. Are. _Not._ Allowed. To. Die." Edward placed his hands on my hips, and an electric current was running through me to my very core, but I had to focus. Edward wanted to go to Italy! Edward sighed, "Isabella, give me one good reason that I shouldn't. I obviously haven't protected you as well as I thought or you wouldn't be in this situation right now, and I obviously haven't shown you how much I truly love you because you don't believe that I do anymore. You think your hallucinating all of this, so why shouldn't I go to Italy and beg for the death I deserve." If I could have been crying, I would have been. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Just because you might not love me anymore doesn't mean I feel any less for you than the day I met you. I still love you and I loved you every day you were gone. I mean, I committed myself to doing reckless and stupid things just so I could hear you chew me out _in my head_. I thought I had gone mentally insane Edward! But I didn't care as long as it was _your voice_ that I heard! How can you honestly ask me why you shouldn't go? Because it would _kill me_ Edward. That's why you shouldn't go."

A small flicker of hope was in his eyes, but there was still pain. "I thought you were already dead." His voice broke on the last word, and I stared at him for a long moment, and then I looked at the rest of his family. I sighed, "Well obviously I'm not. If this was all in my head, you wouldn't be hurt. Which means I've been rambling on about how I must be dead, and that you don't love me, and how I was hearing voices… with you in the room. Lovely. I should be in a men—" I couldn't finish my sentence, because he was kissing me. I melted him, wrapping my arms around his neck with the intention of never letting him go. It was honestly the best kiss we've ever had. That might be because Edward was the one pushing the limits he had carefully set up for once, or maybe it was because I could feel and taste and smell everything so much better, but whatever it was I was thankful to it.

Emmett was coughing loudly, trying to get our attention and so I pulled away, resting my forehead on his and staring into his eyes. "So… if I'm alive. What happened? Why aren't I in the hospital and why are you here?" A flicker of pain crossed his face, "Would you prefer it if I weren't here?" I really couldn't help it, I kissed him again. I pulled away faster that time, with our family in mind. "You're never leaving me again. Ever." He smiled my favorite smile, every trace of pain gone. "I can most definitely handle that." I still had my doubts that this was all real… that this wasn't a dream, but if it _was_ a dream then I was going to enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Broken-**

**-A/N-**

**Hey everyone! Well, I'm a little concerned, because I haven't really received any reviews telling me if the last chapter was amazing or if it sucked… but I have gotten a few alerts and everything so it couldn't have been that terrible. Anyway! Here's basically a filler chapter so that the Cullen's can catch up to what happened to Bella and she can here about how they went all kick-ass at the hospital and saved her. Kays? M'kays. Read and review!**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Me? Twilight? Owning? Hahaha… wow, you're hilarious. **

**-Chapter five: Crimes of passion-**

**-Bella's pov-**

I listened intently to their story, from when Alice saw me on the news until Edward was frantically trying to put enough venom in my system to make sure I made it through the three-day change. It was all terribly intriguing, but now we had lapsed into silence, and now it was my turn to share the story.

"Okay… where to begin.." Edward sighed, "From the beginning." I nodded, concentrating on my murky human memories. "Well, when you… left, I tried to follow. And soon it was dark, and I couldn't see anything so when I fell down I just sort of stayed there. Eventually Sam Uley from the reservation found me and took me back home, where I eventually found that the things you gave me were gone. I sort of lost it then.."

"I didn't see the point in eating anymore, food tasted rancid to me. And I couldn't talk because my lungs felt like they didn't work… it felt like I was being shoved onto a stake and it was piercing through my chest, taking my heart and lungs with it. I refused to sleep, because when I did I had nightmares… well, they wouldn't scare anyone but me. It was just me running in a forest, trying to find something… and then, the part that frightened me was when I admitted that there was nothing to search for."

Edward looked in pain, and I felt bad, because it wasn't even close to the worst part, so I interlaced our fingers. He smiled weakly in my direction, squeezing my fingers.

"When Charlie admitted me into the hospital, I didn't put up a fight… hoping that eventually my heart would just give out on me and I would finally die. It's the only thing I wanted then, death. I saw it as a release… surely death would be better than a life without reason, without meaning, without purpose. I felt like a satellite, and the planet I circled had disappeared, but I was still circling around the empty space where it used to be… defying gravity, defying logic. Anyway, they put me in the ICU and I was slowly nursed back to health… well, as close to health as I could get."

"Six months passed, and Charlie saw that it wouldn't do me any more good to stay in the hospital, so he took me home… and I kept a routine. For Charlie. I went to school, and worked, and then came home and made dinner. Soon though, I was taking a drive and I remembered the promise I made. Not to do anything stupid or reckless, and I was angry. I mean, why should I keep a promise that was already broken? It wasn't like you never existed, not at all… so I thought, if you broke your promise. I would break mine. So I got the motorcycles and eventually found myself at Jacob Blacks house. He fixed them up and then taught me to ride… and it was the most wonderful feeling. When I rode, I could hear your voice so clearly in my mind, and everything became so much brighter. It was almost like we were running through the forest again. I eventually got used to riding though, and your voice started to fade… so I was desperate for other reckless things to do."

"Which is how I got the idea of cliff jumping. Some of the La Push boys do it for recreational purposes, but what I had in mind was much better. Even standing on the ledge, just standing there I could hear you, and then I got closer to jumping and it felt like you were right there beside me so I jumped… not taking in the storm. The water was too strong for me to fight, and it was spinning me so much I didn't know which way up was. So I stopped fighting and I could _see_ you, in my mind, so perfectly frustrated. Jacob saved me from death though, and I was so angry with him for that, I was so angry that I didn't die. We got into this huge fight, and when I came home… it was.. terrible."

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, his instinct to protect me taking over as he leaned over me, pressing me against his chest and I gratefully curled into his embrace. I could already feel myself sobbing… and this memory was so painful. So clear.

"The entry way was dark, and it took me a minute to find the light switch, but when I did… I wished I hadn't. Blood was spattered on the walls, smeared on the floor leading to the living room. I was so afraid, and not just because of what I saw… but because you were whispering in my ear, telling me to run. Telling me to not be stupid. You only spoke when I was in danger, and so with every word I heard my fingers trembled. But I had to find out if Charlie was okay, if he was alive. So I dragged myself into the living room… and…"

I sobbed, pressing my hand to my mouth.

"And he was laying on the floor… with Victoria standing over him. He was dead, I knew he was. No live person could bend like that, could look like that. It was scarring… and I cried out in pain. She looked at me, smiling and welcoming me home. Explaining how she was very careful to look like the 'bear' had done it. Putting all of the blame on Jake and his pack… it made me sick. She held my chin, so tight I could feel myself bruising, and promised she would come back for me before throwing Charlie's dead body over her shoulder and disappearing."

I tried to quiet my cries, and everyone sat quietly until I had myself under control. "Sorry.." Alice shook her head. "It's fine Bella… but what do you mean, 'Jake and his pack?' What pack?" Oh, they didn't know. I sighed, "Jacob Black, and his friends, are all werewolves." Everyone looked upset at this and Edward just tightened his already tight grip on my waist. "Let me finish my story, it's almost over."

"Of course, I immediately went over to Jacob's and I told them about what happened… and Sam sent Embry and Quill to go clean up my house, they knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. And from then on, I always had one of the wolves with me… and I stayed in La Push, never going home. The funeral was beautiful… but sad, and Renee tried to get me to come to Florida with her and Phil. I couldn't bring myself to leave Forks though. In Forks, I could imagine that you all really existed. But somewhere sunny and crowded? I couldn't picture you in a place like that. I couldn't leave, because in Forks… sometimes the simplest things would remind me of you. Yet at the same time, it was almost as if you didn't exist, everything was repeating itself and in the most cruel manner. It was surreal, almost as if you hadn't left an imprint in the world. So I turned Renee down, and I continued to live in Charlie's house, spending most of my time in La Push."

"It was about a month later, and Jacob and I were walking along First Beach… and we got into an argument. He always liked me more than a friend, and I just didn't feel that way about him. It wasn't possible for me to.. I was broken. You had left, and taken my heart… my soul, my life with you. So we fought, and I admit… I pushed his limits and flaunted the fact that you were the one I loved and he snapped, and attacked me. It wasn't a bear… it was Jacob. He killed me, and I hate him for that and I'll never forgive him."

Edward was staring at me, the pain in his expression unbearable. "Edward… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone into detail… its just I missed you so much and everything seems like a really bad dream now.." He shook his head, anger seeping into his midnight black eyes, pressing his lips to mine. "In no way whatsoever is any of this your fault. Jacob Black… on the other hand.."

I sighed, not even wanting to think about Jacob. "Ugh, don't even say his name. Moronic dog." I watched as Edwards eyes impossibly got even darker, undiluted rage seething underneath the surface. "I'll be right back love." I whimpered softly when he pulled away from me, missing the contact. "Where are you going?" He smiled softly at me, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips before walking to the front door. "I'm going to avenge you."

**-Alice's pov-**

_Edward are you really going to do what I just saw you do?_

Edward grinned menacingly, and I had my answer. Well, all I have to say is _ouch_. Jacob is going to regret even looking at Bella, let alone meeting her. And I don't blame Edward for doing it to the mongrel either… I want to do the same thing… I might even help…

**-Emmett's pov-**

I wonder if Edward will let me help rip apart the dog…

**-Edward's pov-**

I'm going to kill him.

I'm going to kill him, and I'm going to enjoy every moment of it. Every single moment.

How dare he let my Bella in danger, time after time? How dare he even think about hurting her? How dare he force her to have a conversation she obviously didn't want? I'm going to kill him. I ignored Alice and Emmett's thoughts, and I didn't stop them when they climbed into the Volvo with me, I didn't even stop to be shocked at the fact Rose was with us. I didn't stop for anything, I just peeled out of the driveway and headed towards the reservation.

I could hear Jasper offer Bella a ride to follow us, and I could barely hear her voice as she accepted, but I didn't care. No one was going to stop me. Not now. Not after what he did. He killed her, and so he'll repay that with his insignificant life. Rosalie was thinking along the same lines as I was, and I felt comforted in the fact she was actually angry that this mongrel hurt Bella. It was nice, especially since Rosalie didn't feel compelled to bond with Bella before. I wasn't that surprised that Emmett and Alice were thinking violent thoughts, seeing as how Bella was already very important to them. But it was still a comfort, to have back up.

We made it to the reservation, and Emmett's Jeep was right behind us, Bella lithely jumping out before the car was even stopped and rushing to my car door. She flung it open and then slipped inside, straddling my lap with her hands pressed against my chest. "Edward, please think about what you're wanting to do… you want to break the treaty, we're already in danger from being on their lands, it isn't worth this Edward. It isn't. Please, I'm so grateful that you want to seek out the revenge that I want to do myself… but please, think of Carlisle. Think of Esme, and think of me."

"Bella, this isn't going to stop me, we all know the risks… and we're all willing to take them. The fact that Esme and Carlisle didn't stop us was information enough that our whole family is deeply disturbed at what happened to you in our absence, and most of it leads back to this… this dog."

She sighed, touching her forehead to mine and staring intently into my eyes. I didn't exactly know what she saw, but eventually she pressed her lips to mine and got out of the car. "I'm coming with you."

"Bella, no. This, thing… hurt you! He's never getting near you again." We all stared at Rosalie in shock, but she was focused on Bella… who was even more shocked than the rest of us. "Rose I'll be fine… I'm just as strong – if not stronger – than all of you. I'm not letting you go without me."

I nodded, pulling Bella to me as I walked forward towards the overwhelmingly strong stench of dog. "Let's go everyone. I can hear him up ahead, at the beach." We all walked with extreme calm to the beach, except for Bella who curled her arms tightly around my waist and shot worried glances to our siblings. She was worried not for herself, but for us… as usual. When we actually stepped onto the beach the dog whipped his head around, in human form, and his eyes widened as his nostrils flared.

"What are you doing here, leeches? This is breaking the treaty!" I snickered, pulling away from Bella and taking a step forward. "We're just passing through, mongrel." He growled, taking a step forward, "I'll kill all of you." And Rosalie laughed from beside Bella.

"Not if we kill you first," She said in a singsong voice that surprisingly sounded more frightening than any other way she could have said it. Bella took a step towards me, her hand finding mine and pulling myself closer to her, she obviously wasn't comfortable with having me so far away from her. Jacob finally looked at all of us closely, and when his eyes rested on Bella he choked on the air he was breathing. "Bells? Oh thank god, Bells! They told me you were dead!" My love growled softly at my side, pulling me a step back so that I was halfway behind her.

"I am dead Jacob, thanks to you." He blanched at that, studying her more closely. "Oh god, what did they do to you Bella?"

"What did they do to me Jacob! They saved me! From the death _you_ caused, that's what they did!" He was trembling now, good. There was no satisfaction in killing him while he was human. The wolf, the animal side of him, was the one who caused trouble… the one who hurt Bella. And so the animal side of him will die, dragging the humane half of him with it.

"Bells, you know I didn't mean it… I mean come on, you know you love me." Rosalie promptly gagged, and I flinched… not being able to picture my Bella loving something so, revolting. She always did love things she shouldn't though. Bella's ruby eyes narrowed, glaring coldly at him. "I hate you."

He smiled, "Hate is a very passionate emotion." She stalked forward, and I shadowed her movements, not wanting her any further away from me than necessary. She snarled, "I'll give you passion. Murder, the ultimate crime of passion." And then she lunged for him just as he shifted into his version of a monster. Rosalie quickly followed her, and so did Alice… while Emmett, Jasper, and I slowly walked forward… picturing the best and most satisfying way to do this.

Emmett was singing under his breath. "Ding dong, the dog is dead. Who is dead, the dog is dead!" And I chuckled as he launched himself at the wolf, leave it to Emmett to make this more entertaining than it originally was. Jasper slowly joined in and then I listened to the dog's thoughts, his screams of terror, before pouncing on him and contributing to his death… making sure he suffered.


End file.
